Fuu (I'll think of something more creative later)
by meunyan
Summary: Fuu becomes depressed Ferio becomes confused Hikaru isn't as good as she seems and Umi betrays them all


[pic]Fuu  
  
"Have you noticed Ferio acting strange lately?" inquired Fuu.  
  
"No," answered Umi, after a pause she added, "why?"  
  
"Yeah, you don't like him or anything do you?" asked Hikaru slyly.  
  
"Of course not!" said Fuu blushing furiously, "we're just really good friends! That's it!"  
  
"Really good friends!" said Umi with a small laugh. "Friends that happen to tell each other how cute they are."  
  
Fuu smiled a little as she remembered their meeting when Ferio had said she was cute.  
  
"Fuu, you know you two are more than just friends!"  
  
"Umi!"  
  
What?"  
  
"You know we're just friends, let it be!"  
  
"Friends that blush every time they see each other-"  
  
"Cut it out!"  
  
But Umi kept on going, "friends that tell each other how cute the other is…"  
  
"Come on Umi, let's give her a break," Hikaru said.  
  
"He kissed her hand!" said Umi, "he said she was cu-"  
  
"Cut it out we're just friends!" said Fuu hotly.  
  
"Don't deny it Fuu, I'm your friend, you don't have to keep anything from me!"  
  
Hikaru stood dumbly, and Umi glared as Fuu stormed out of their kitchen pulling off her apron on the way. She had been in the middle of making a cake for when Ferio would arrive.  
  
"Fuu!" cried Hikaru at Fuu's retreating back, "Fuu, we didn't mean it that way…"  
  
It was too late. Hikaru and Umi could only stare dumbly as they watched Fuu lock herself into her bedroom. Hikaru sighed; Fuu could be so sensitive sometimes.  
  
"She overreacts to everything!" Umi said defensively. "We hardly said anything!" Umi "hmphed", and went back to work finishing the cake that Fuu started. Umi hated baking. "And now we have to finish Fuu's cake!"  
  
Hikaru didn't respond, it was her personal opinion that Ferio liked Fuu and Fuu liked Ferio as more than just a friend. Hikaru kept this to herself, it wasn't her business, and besides that even if Fuu did like Ferio (or vise versa) Umi was rubbing it in a little too much. Hikaru didn't like to assume things about her friends, and "besides," Hikaru thought, "if Fuu wanted me to know she would have told me."  
  
  
  
Hikaru often worried about her two friends. Her sparkling eyes depicted a lot that even Fuu or Umi could not see. There had been a lot of growing tension between the two lately, Hikaru couldn't remember when it started but Umi had been badgering Fuu about Ferio ever since the summer had begun. Hikaru remembered how she had been so shocked when she saw Fuu's emerald eyes harden against Umi's as they engaged in their first fight of the summer.  
  
Umi had started it by saying something about how all Fuu ever cared about anymore was Ferio, and she didn't care what happened to her friends, or something like that. Hikaru didn't have the best memory. Fuu countered it by saying all Umi cared about was how she looked. It started a fight in which Umi did most of the yelling while Fuu looked at her with disgust. Hikaru had no doubt that had they still been able to use their powers they would have. Finally , sick of hearing Umi yell, Fuu turned her back on Umi, her golden curls bouncing, Umi was sure this was only to show off. This was when Umi got really angry.  
  
"You know he doesn't love you!"  
  
Fuu simply kept on walking away from Umi.  
  
"No one could ever love you!"  
  
Tears welled up in Fuu's eyes but she knew Umi was just bluffing, she had to be. Fuu kept on walking away from Umi, but not quickly enough.  
  
Umi ran up to Fuu and grabbed her arm. Before Fuu had a chance to say anything Umi had slapped her. Fuu's eyes widened in shock, anger and hurt. She pulled away from Umi.  
  
"leave me alone!"  
  
This time Umi stood still as she watched Fuu leave.  
  
  
  
Fuu landed with a soft thud on her emerald bed. She had never understood why her two closest friends in the entire world couldn't understand that even if she did like Ferio she wouldn't want to admit it. "Maybe I do like Ferio," she thought… but then brushed the thought away. "I could never like Ferio than anything other then a friend." Fuu had to admit he was really sweet, but she was sure that the only reason for him kissing her hand was that he was a gentleman. He was really nice, but she thought, "even if I did like him there's no way he could like me back. The kiss was only a symbol of our friendship," she thought sadly. "We'll never be anything more than friends." She wiped away a tear impatiently but as soon as the first was gone another followed. "But why does he always kiss my hand never Umi's or Hikaru's?" she couldn't but help wonder. Fuu couldn't but help thinking of Ferio.  
  
A knock on the door caused Fuu to sit up quickly and brush away her tears, she was too startled to cry anymore. Fuu wondered who it could be. Hikaru usually waited for Fuu to come out on her own, and restrained Umi from going into her room to disturb Fuu. Hikaru understood Fuu really well, and at first some time alone was what Fuu really needed, but Fuu sometimes wished that someone would come after her. And it seemed as if her wish had come true this time….  
  
"Fuu?"  
  
Fuu sat on her bed, eyes wide open in surprise and pleasure.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
As a reply Fuu made her way silently across the room.  
  
"Fu-"  
  
Fuu unlocked the door and opened it. Outside of her room stood Ferio.  
  
"You can come in, Ferio," said Fuu, her voice oddly high pitched from the crying.  
  
"Would you like me to close the door?"  
  
Fuu nodded. Ferio could read her like a book, he understood her so well. Fuu sat down on her bed, and Ferio sat next to Fuu facing her. As he looked into her face he asked, " Fuu, what's wrong?"  
  
Fuu couldn't stand to lie to his face, and she couldn't bear the thought that Ferio would think of her as a crier, so she turned away as she replied in fake cheerfulness, "I'm fine, really, nothings wrong."  
  
But Ferio knew her too well to be fooled by this simple trick. "Fuu," he said placing his hand on her cheek, "I want to know what is wrong." He gently pulled her face to look into his, and once she looked into his eyes, she knew she couldn't lie. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"It's ok," said Ferio reassuringly, "I'm here. What's wrong?"  
  
She leaned into him so that her head was able to rest on his shoulder. "I didn't want you to see me like this," she said haltingly. She tried to get uo, but Ferio restrained her.  
  
"You don't have to hide anything from me, I'll- you'll always be my friend, I'll always be there for you."  
  
Fuu climbed into Ferio's lap with her head on his shoulder with him caressing her head. He let her cry freely.  
  
  
  
An hour later a curious Umi opened Fuu's door cautiously. She was instantly transfixed at the sight that greeted her. Fuu and Ferio were both asleep on Fuu's bed. Their knees were both slightly bent, and Ferio, who was lying down beside Fuu, had his arms around Fuu's waist. An expression of content was on both of their faces. Umi slowly backed out of her room sensing the two wished to be left alone.  
  
Jealousy stirred in Umi's heart. Fuu had everything, great looks, she was smart, she was unselfish and caring, and if she opened her eyes she would see that she had a Ferio as well. But wasn't she, Umi, prettier? Didn't she deserve Ferio more than Fuu? Umi quickly brushed her jealousy away, and she sighed deeply. Fuu was her friend, and friends aren't jealous of each other.  
  
  
  
Ferio awoke before Fuu did and gently got off her bed. Fuu sat up rapidly, wakened because the warmth of Ferio's body she was accustomed to was now gone.  
  
"You should have gotten me up!" cried Fuu embarrassed that Ferio had watched her sleep.  
  
Ferio smiled, "you just looked so beaut- so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb you." He took her delicate hand in his, "come I smell something good!"  
  
"I don't usually eat this early," said Fuu uncertainly.  
  
"Silly," said Ferio with a grin, "it's dinner time!"  
  
Ferio was the only one Fuu ever allowed to call her silly. At her school Fuu was considered extremely bright, and very down to earth. Normally she was offended whenever someone would call her silly, but for some reason with Ferio it was different.  
  
Fuu allowed herself to be pulled into a standing position, looking a little bewildered having just woken up, while Ferio, still holding her hand, gently guided her to the kitchen where a fancy dinner fit for a prince was waiting in honor of Ferio's first night with them at their summer home.  
  
  
  
"We were wondering when you two would show up," said Hikaru with a smile directed towards Ferio. "Let's eat outside tonight, it's absolutely gorgeous out."  
  
"I'd love to!" exclaimed Fuu, "err, is that ok with you?"  
  
"I'd really like to eat outside tonight," said Ferio with a smile that made Fuu blush.  
  
"So let's go already," said Umi, her harsh words shattering the moment. She snatched up a bowl of pasta, and kicked the screen door open before leaving to their outdoor patio, part of the summer home the three friends had rented.  
  
It really was beautiful out. The birds were chirping, and the perfect temperature was not disturbed by wind. The patio overlooked a small garden still in full bloom despite the fact that the summer was nearly over.  
  
"Wow, it is nice outside," said Ferio.  
  
Fuu smiled in reply, but Umi interrupted by pushing herself between the two of them. Looking at Fuu sourly she said, "aren't you going to help instead of standing there grinning like an idiot?"  
  
Fuu's face lost its smile, and as she hurried into the kitchen she said, "yes, I suppose…"  
  
Ferio looked at Umi. "She may be beautiful," he thought, "but she can be so mean to her friends." Just then Umi caught his gaze and smiled her movie actress smile, in spite of himself Ferio smiled back.  
  
When Fuu came out of the kitchen she saw Umi smiling at Ferio, and Ferio was smiling as if dazed back at her. Fuu felt her eyes brim with tears, she breathed deeply. She wouldn't make a scene, not on Ferio's first dinner at their summer home.  
  
"It isn't such a big deal," she thought to reassure herself. Umi and Ferio are just friends.  
  
Fuu sat through the dinner hardly uttering a word. Umi could be an engaging conversationalist sometimes, and now she was using it to her full advantage. She and Ferio were caught up in a very philosophical discussion about the sun and the moon.  
  
"The sun is so beautiful," thought Umi aloud as she stared into the sky.  
  
"True, but I prefer the moon," replied Ferio.  
  
"You can't be serious," answered Umi. "the moon doesn't even radiate it's own energy, and it isn't beautiful or useful!"  
  
"Of course it is!" said Ferio. "The moon is the light that shines when all else is dark.  
  
"The sun is better, think of all the good things the sun does!" said Umi defiantly. "The sun gives warmth and light, without it we would die."  
  
"I still say the moon is better," said Ferio, "while it is true about what you said before, the sun is harsh to your eyes while the moon is pleasant and humble as well as beautiful." Ferio looked at Fuu slightly as he said this. Even though Fuu did not look up as he said this, she reddened slightly as she felt his gaze. Hikaru suspected he was talking about more than just the sun and moon.  
  
  
  
Fuu finished her dinner silently, and cleared the table. As she retreated to her room she wondered what was really bothering her. Fuu had never been like this as far as she could remember, she couldn't believe that she had let herself become so depressed. She didn't lock her door this time, "maybe," she thought, "just maybe Ferio will come again."  
  
Fuu waited, lying down on her bed, expectantly for Ferio to arrive. It became late, Fuu didn't have a watch but she guessed it to be about 9 and Ferio still hadn't arrived. Suddenly a fit of sobs overcame her, and she cried for her love that would never be fulfilled. No one would ever care enough to search for her.  
  
Hikaru opened Fuu's door quietly, when she saw Fuu crying, she ran over, and kneeling before her bed hugged Fuu. Fuu was just getting over the first stage, and now her body shook violently with the effort to suppress her tears. Fuu didn't want Hikaru to worry about her. "Thanks Hikaru!" said Fuu with false cheerfulness. "I just realized that my new summer dress doesn't match any of my sandals."  
  
Hikaru looked at Fuu strangely. "Fuu, you don't have to hide anything from me. I'm your friend! I really care about you! If there's anything I can do to help you, I'll do it!"  
  
Fuu looked at her oddly. "I'm going out for a walk."  
  
As Fuu left Hikaru suppressed the urge to ask, "is it about Ferio?" Hikaru was left kneeling in front of Fuu's bed, her eyes followed Fuu's figure sadly. Why wouldn't Fuu let her help?  
  
Hikaru spotted Fuu's journal. She knew she shouldn't, but her overwhelming desire to know what was wrong with Fuu over rode her forebodings. Hikaru slowly got up and walked towards the journal. Lifting it from the dusty shelf Hikaru got the journal and opened it.  
  
  
  
Fuu walked out of the house with no specific aim. All she knew was that she needed some time to be by herself, and even in her own room Fuu was never allowed privacy. She walked out into a large field of grass where the green still shone with the slowly dimming sunlight. Fuu sat down on a patch of grass began sorting her memories and feelings. Before fifteen minutes had passed she heard footsteps in the grass nearby.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Don't waste your breath!" cried Fuu standing up angrily. Surprised by her own harsh words she reddened. "I just need some time to myself," she added quietly.  
  
Ferio was just about the last person Fuu wanted to see at the time. It was bad enough that Ferio had led her on all those times he had told her he thought she was beautiful, but to pretend he actually cared was too much for Fuu. She glared at him, "and do yourself a favor and don't bother to look for me ever again."  
  
  
  
Blindly Fuu ran away from Ferio. She tripped and fell once tearing her skirt, but she kept on until she reached the woods. Panting she leaned up against a slender maple tree and slowly she wound herself around the outskirts of the wood until at last she found her peace against an ancient oak tree. She soon lost track of time.  
  
Ferio stood perplexed at the spot where Fuu had left him. He was so sure that she liked him as much as he had liked her. Fuu was always smiling when she saw him, was she just pretending to be happy all that time? In the midst of these thoughts Umi's smile appeared. He tried to push the thought of her away, but the harder he tried the more stubborn it became. "Why am I thinking about Umi?" he thought. As if summoned Umi appeared.  
  
Seeing Ferio by himself was her chance. Pretending that she had been looking for Fuu she asked, "have you seen Fuu?" Not waiting for the answer Umi sighed loudly. " I wish that Fuu wouldn't do this…" she trailed off.  
  
"Do what?" asked a confused Ferio.  
  
"This isn't the first time she's run away to gain attention. She thinks this will make people like her. She over reacts to gain attention," said Umi sadly. "I wish she wouldn't, she makes me feel like I'm an awful friend, like I don't give her enough attention."  
  
"Fuu doesn't seem like that," said Ferio uncertainly.  
  
"I wish she wasn't, it makes me feel like an awful person inside, maybe I am a bad friend." The last words Umi uttered were with tears in her voice and eyes.  
  
Ferio noticed how sad Umi looked and hugged her on instinct encasing her in his strong arms. "It's alright, you're a great friend!" he said reassuringly. Self-consciously he began to stroke Umi's beautiful hair.  
  
"Take that Fuu!" Umi thought. After a while Umi drew away fearing she might go overboard with her plan.  
  
"Thank you so much, you're so reassuring," she said with a small smile. "I'd better get going, though." Umi rushed off, her long hair streaming behind her. "Not my best exit," she thought grimly. "I'll have to work on that…"  
  
Ferio watched her leave. He wasn't sure about what he felt for Umi. Sure she was a great friend, but whenever he saw her he felt a strange feeling. It wasn't love. Love was the warm feeling Ferio had in the pit of his stomach. He only felt it when Fuu was around. Umi's feeling was different, almost like a warning.  
  
Ferio had only a moment before he realized he was worried about fuu. He followed her now faint footsteps and found her in the near black, against a majestic tree.  
  
"Fuu?"  
  
Raising one eyelid she responded "hey" without emotion, no sadness, no happiness, nothing. It was as if Fuu didn't care.  
  
"I was worried about you," said Ferio.  
  
"I don't want you to worry" she replied. After a pause she added, "you know what I've decided?" without waiting for his response she continued. "My life is a sunset, it seems to be filled with vibrant colors and happiness, but underneath there is a blackness that encases everything casting a shadow even on the sun." Fuu extended her slender hand. "Even if I was to reach out for guidance and help the black-"  
  
"Someone will find it and guide you through the black." Said Ferio kindly enveloping her pale hand in his brown one.  
  
Fuu tore her hand out of his and turning away sobbed. Ferio stood there unsure of what to do.  
  
"Remember when we first met?" he asked. After a short pause he continued, "remember how you tricked me into being your guide through the forest of silence?" a small break in her crying occurred before he continued bravely. "I'm here now to guide you again, I want to guide you…"  
  
"Oh Ferio!" cried Fuu as she flung herself into his arms and cried into his shoulders. "You're-" but just then a new sobbing fit overcame her, and Fuu stood shaking in Ferio's arms. Ferio protectively held her.  
  
"Don't worry Fuu, I'm here for you."  
  
"Thank you," she started, "thank you so much for always being there for me." Silently she added, "I love you Ferio"  
  
May 9- got up, mother yelled at me, I cleaned my room, walked to the library, got 5 new books, went home, mother yelled.  
  
Thoughts- I'm really tired, mother must be having a bad day. Kuu's been quiet lately.  
  
  
  
Fuu awoke on her bed the next day wearing the same clothes she had worn the day before. Oddly enough Fuu couldn't remember walking home from the woods. All she remembered about the night before was Ferio.  
  
"Good morning!" said Hikaru brightly. "I was wondering when you would wake up! You did stay up awfully late last night…" Hikaru was about to ask what had happened in the woods last night, but she sensed that if Fuu wanted her to know she would tell her.  
  
Fuu sat up and smiled at Hikaru. "You've brought me breakfast in bed! How thoughtful of you! You can put that tray down here, your arms must be tired from carrying it for so long."  
  
As Fuu began to eat her breakfast Hikaru mischievously replied, "my arms aren't tired at all compared to Ferio's."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He carried you home, don't you remember?"  
  
Fuu smiled, "not really! But that was really nice of him."  
  
  
  
Umi waited patiently by Ferio's bed. Any second now he would wake up and she wanted to be sure that Umi was the first thing he saw.  
  
"Fuu, fuuuuuu," he muttered in his sleep.  
  
"Pathetic," thought Umi. "But soon he'll be saying Umi in his sleep," thought Umi with an evil smile.  
  
Finally ferio stirred from his sleep. , His eyes opened sleepily, and an image of Umi slid and out of focus in his mind  
  
"Umi?"  
  
"Good morning," said Umi kneeling down to give him his breakfast. "I brought you breakfast, I hope you enjoy," she said smiling sweetly.  
  
Umi didn't quite understand why she was doing this to Fuu after all they went through together. Fuu was her friend, her best friend! Images of Fuu flashed in her mind. Fuu laughing, Fuu singing, Fuu dancing, Fuu smiling, an image of Fuu and Ferio together. "It isn't fair!" she thought. "Fuu doesn't need Ferio, I do!" It was a lie, but a lie that enabled Umi to continue with her plan.  
  
  
  
Ferio had already finished his breakfast long before Umi had finished her thoughts. He found it far more interesting to watch Umi when she was thinking. Ferio began to suspect that hi three friends, or two of them anyways, had more on their minds than most. He thought of Fuu and her sad emerald eyes appeared. He sighed.  
  
"Oh!" cried Umi, "are you done with breakfast already?" Umi took Ferio's breakfast tray and in one graceful movement swept out of the guest room.  
  
  
  
Ferio had wanted to show Fuu the sunrise. After the darkness comes, color follows. He wanted to show her that beginnings were what life was all about, not endings. Fuu fell asleep earlier than he had anticipated, crying took a lot out of her. At first he considered waking her, but she was so peaceful, and so beautiful that he couldn't bring himself to disturb her serenity.  
  
"Done already? Never mind, I see that you are. I'll bring the platter back to the kitchen then," said Hikaru with a smile.  
  
Fuu watched as Hikaru whisked out of her room. She sighed. Even if she was feeling sad, Fuu made a vow that she'd never bother anyone else with her own problems. Ferio must have thought she was a complete idiot. Thinking of ferio made Fuu sigh. As her promise solidified in her mind, Fuu smiled. This way she would never bother any of her friends, especially Ferio. She should have never bothered Ferio in the first place, why oh why had she let him see her cry? Fuu mentally kicked herself.  
  
  
  
June 25- Got up went to school, teacher yelled, went home, mom yelled, went to the library, ran into Ferio!  
  
Thoughts- Ferio is so cute, I feel something special when he is around. Good books are the blessings of mankind.  
  
  
  
"Hey Fuu!"  
  
"Good afternoon," Fuu smiled at Ferio, but even as she smiled he noticed there was something different about her smile. Almost as if she was smiling out of sadness rather than happiness.  
  
"When's Ascot coming again?" Asked Ferio anxious to prolong their conversation.  
  
Fuu gave a small giggle, "I get the feeling that you are getting sick of hanging around girls all day"  
  
"Actu-"  
  
"To think I actually thought you enjoyed hanging around with me," said Fuu playfully.  
  
Tapping her nose Ferio said, "You aren't letting me finish."  
  
"Well, I'm giving you a chance now, what did you want to say," said Fuu.  
  
After a pause while Ferio searched for the right words Ferio said, "I just…."  
  
Fuu gave a small laugh, "apparently it wasn't too important if you can't remember it!"  
  
Ferio was beginning to get a little annoyed, Fuu was really getting on his nerves. Maybe this wasn't the right time to tell her after all, it'll just have to wait.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Fuu quietly, "I think I'll go now."  
  
"And to think I used to think I understood her," thought Ferio. He slouched down on the couch, why was Fuu acting so strangely? She had never even remotely annoyed him before. He had always thought of her as nearly perfect with her bouncy blonde hair and gorgeous eyes and her carefree attitude even though she took everything as serious as it deserved. "I wish Fuu hadn't changed," thought Ferio, "I wish she wasn't afraid to say I love you."  
  
  
  
Dates aren't of any importance anymore. My mom yelled, something horrible must have happened, but then wouldn't she tell me about it? Oh well. It's nice to have something so private as this, it helps.  
  
A delicate bird lingers on the sill  
  
Her delicate whisper raspy and shrill  
  
Looking out through her cage of hate  
  
She wonders if this is to be her fate  
  
To linger forever and never to know  
  
Anything but the blackbird's solitary crow  
  
She struggles but to no avail  
  
And each day she grows more frail  
  
She thinks of escape but knows it will never be  
  
She is trapped behind those bars for eternity  
  
Wow, that really helped. I should write poems more often.  
  
Umi had been thinking about her situation. "I'm actually pretty well off, I'm beautiful and smart and still have two trusting friends, as well as maybe a guy," she had been thinking about Ferio but a portrait of Ascot appeared. Umi was furious with herself, "I like Ferio!" As she calmed down Umi thought, "who could ever like Ascot?" but even as she thought it a pang of guilt pierced her heart. She liked Ascot, she, Umi liked Ascot. "I can't like him, Ferio, Ferio is who I like!"  
  
"This isn't going well at all!" thought Fuu as she traveled back to her room. She got her journal down from her shelf and began to write, "maybe if I write I'll feel better."  
  
  
  
A pencil etches a picture into the white ruining the pure picture already there. Gray is spread throughout the picture, how do people see that as pretty? It's ugly, ugliness covering the white, ugliness covering up the pure, the innocent. As a face is depicted I wonder how people can think that beautiful. A ruin of a face etched without care and without feeling. No color, all gray. Even though I know it is ugly I am afraid of seeing it, I already know how horrible it is. Then why can't I bear to turn my head in that direction? Why don't I have the strength, why can't I overcome that ugliness and see the beautiful picture surely hidden inside that gray? Finally I turn my head and my breath catches in my throat. What I see is blood.  
  
Wow, I have no idea where that came from, but it sure feels nice. Hmm, I just kind of wrote and that was what came out… I wonder what it means.  
  
  
  
"Ascot!" cried Fuu.  
  
"Ascot?" asked Umi.  
  
But Fuu didn't wait to respond, she ran outside to give Ascot a warm welcome.  
  
"We've been waiting for you!" Fuu said, " we were worried you'd never show up!"  
  
It was true, Fuu, Umi, Hikaru, and Ferio had been waiting in the living room for the past hour. Fuu had looked out the window the entire time, but Hikaru Ferio, and Umi preferred to talk to pass the time. It seemed Fuu's patience had been worth it.  
  
"Why didn't you come earlier?" asked Fuu ecstatically.  
  
"I was a little busy… Umi!" said Ascot suddenly catching sight of Umi.  
  
"Erm, hi Ascot," said Umi uncomfortably  
  
"How are you?" asked Ascot haltingly.  
  
"Umm, fine," answered Umi.  
  
"How've you been?" asked Ascot unsure of how to continue.  
  
"Umm, just fine," answered Umi, "I think I need to go," Umi added tearing her way out of the room. Now was not the time for her to see Ascot again, she remembered their last meeting when Ascot had told her in his clumsy words that "he- he- he- li- (gulp) he liked her." Umi didn't respond. She wanted to say I like you too, but the words were caught in her throat an unseen force keeping them from the one who deserved to know the most. She had even begun "Ascot, I-" but just then Fuu and Ferio walked in, how could Umi tell Ascot in front of them? Instead she used it as an excuse to go to her room. She had felt guilty, even Ascot didn't deserve this, but for some reason her feelings were tied back by some invisible string. She remembered his expression, he was crestfallen. Maybe she didn't need Ferio, she did have Ascot after all, but she couldn't help it. When she compared the two in her mind Ferio always appeared stronger, kinder, and much less awkward. Pushing away all of her natural feelings Umi focused on Ferio, she would learn to love him. She must.  
  
Thoughts: Hikaru seems upset lately, probably she's still thinking about the princess. I wish I could cheer her up, but she's so sensitive and she cares so much about people that I think I will have to let her work it out even though I'll always be there for her, cruel as that sounds.  
  
I don't feel like writing a poem today.  
  
  
  
That night Fuu noticed that Hikaru seemed more withdrawn than Fuu had ever seen her. Remembering her resolution Fuu tried to cheer her up, but whenever she tried comforting words Hikaru didn't even respond. She looked almost dazed.  
  
"Hikaru?"  
  
"I'm just really tired," Hikaru said as her response.  
  
That night at dinner Hikaru left early, she felt sick, or so she said. Hikaru had always known that she wasn't the only one who blamed herself for Princess Emeraude's death, but she never wanted to admit it to herself. Hikaru felt so guilty, all this time Fuu and Um were taking the brunt of her feelings as well as their own. A rush of gratitude issued forth from Hikaru's heart. She knew that she had two wonderful friends.  
  
  
  
Thoughts: Tired, but I need to write what happened today. I saw Ferio. He said he missed me, but I couldn't tell him I missed him, isn't that odd, especially since I did miss him? I think it hurt his feelings, or if I did I wouldn't be surprised. I feel bad, I wonder how I can make it up to him.  
  
  
  
Hikaru didn't fall asleep until very late that night, she had too much on her mind. She thought about Ferio and Fuu, and Fuu and Umi, and Umi. She wondered who was to blame for Fuu's and Umi's fights. Then she thought about how little time Fuu and Ferio had been spending alone. Hikaru wondered if it had anything to do with Umi. Lately Umi had been spending more time with Ferio than Fuu had, but Umi didn't love Ferio as anything more than a friend, or did she? All those times in the forest of silence, and when Ferio gave Fuu his earring, were all of those times forgotten? Hikaru felt her eyes tearing up. She couldn't stand the thought of one of her friends becoming heartbroken.  
  
  
  
I saw Ferio again today, and I told him that I missed him, and that I still had his earring, hopefully all is fixed. I was so worried before hand that I forgot to smile,, but afterwards apparently I was because he smiled back. I think he was about to kiss my hand again. He probably forgot that this wasn't Cephiro, and so instead he kissed my cheek, I could feel my face getting really red. I didn't mean to, but I think I drew back too early. Oh well, I wonder what he thinks of me now.  
  
Thought: wondering….  
  
  
  
Ferio hadn't had a chance in the past few days to actually think. Although he had only been in Fuu's Umi's and Hikaru's summer home for two days he already had more than enough to think about. Why was Fuu being acting like that? Did Umi like him? Did he like Umi? Was Hikaru upset for some reason? The last one he mentally scratched off his list, Hikaru was always upset for some reason. He wondered if this time it had something to do with Fuu and Umi. Ferio had been planning to propose his love this summer. He knew that he loved Fuu with her smiling green eyes and her golden hair and her beautiful spirit. He smiled just thinking about her. Umi was beautiful Ferio had to admit but Fuu was even better. He admonished himself, Umi is only my friend, and I love Fuu because she is Fuu not because she is unbelievably gorgeous, he laughed aloud at this last thought, but stopped quickly when he saw Hikaru's gaze.  
  
  
  
Thoughts: Really tired, really REALLY tired.  
  
I thought of a poem, it isn't good but it's mine and is basically what I am thinking of:  
  
Go to sleep called the voice,  
  
no I answered, something is on my mind  
  
Please go to sleep your mind is tired,  
  
said the voice patient yet kind  
  
I wish I could as I thought aloud,  
  
oh how I wish I could, but it was not meant to be so  
  
Here, listen to this, cried the unending voice  
  
I heard the white waters flow  
  
Turn it off! Cried I, why must you torture me so?  
  
Let me think it out  
  
Never cried the cruel voice, go to sleep  
  
, it said lowering it's voice  
  
I turn over in my bed, that's it, it cried  
  
, now close your eyes  
  
I see stars, and my emerald sheets are drawn up  
  
They muffle my cries  
  
Now you will sleep cried the voice triumphantly,  
  
but just to be sure  
  
I will stay here with you, every night  
  
, you will fall asleep.  
  
I start, but it finishes  
  
The water is soothing  
  
Hear it and drift off  
  
Leave this world,  
  
Wake from the nightmare  
  
You have been drawn into  
  
Maybe the voice wasn't so evil  
  
Now leave me, I want nothing  
  
But you do.  
  
Leave it be, I'm content  
  
How you could only wish that was true  
  
The voice admonished me  
  
You need something,  
  
how can you not want it?  
  
Goodbye  
  
But the voice would not leave  
  
It remained.  
  
It can never leave  
  
It is a part of me  
  
Uggh, I like the first one better, but I'll assume you can't tell the difference. Looking back on it it's a stupid idea, who cares about sleep.  
  
  
  
Hikaru quickly shut Fuu's journal. Hikaru knew she shouldn't be doing this Fuu had never done anything remotely like this to her, but Hikaru had to know what was wrong. She wondered what year these were from, it couldn't be this year, in June of this year Fuu was with Hikaru and Umi. Hikaru never knew that Fuu liked to write poems, sure they weren't the best poems, but they were better than Hikaru could do. Hikaru got up to leave, but as she picked up Fuu's journal she noticed a piece of paper.  
  
Congratulations! You have been accepted to the prestigious school of fine art. Your extraordinary talent in both singing and painting has led us to believe that you will be a great asset to this school, and this would be a great opportunity for you to use your full potential. Please let us know your intent for the coming year if you would like to be enrolled we would suggest you let us know as soon as possible.  
  
Mary Beth Emerson  
  
Headmistress  
  
Hikaru didn't know that Fuu had been accepted to any sort of prestigious school, in fact Hikaru hadn't even known that Fuu drew and sang. Curiosity once more overcame her as she settled down to read Fuu's accompanying entry.  
  
  
  
Thoughts: I was accepted to Gampol! I doubt mother will let me go, and I would miss Hikaru Umi and especially Ferio terribly.  
  
  
  
Hikaru paused slightly with her reading, what did she mean "especially Ferio"?  
  
  
  
I would leave in the autumn and wouldn't see them until the summer. I believe mother is having a struggle. Letting me leave costs so much money and it would be for a year. There is another aspect of it, and I suppose I must record it. My mother also might want me gone because she doesn't love me….? But all I can do for the present is to hope and pray, maybe just maybe.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Hikaru shut Fuu's journal guiltily.  
  
"Were you reading Fuu's journal?" Umi's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Hikaru reddened, "umm, well…. kinda…" she trailed off.  
  
Umi smiled evilly, "I should tell Fuu."  
  
"Please don't!"  
  
"It would be the right thing to do," said Umi smiling even wider, "I really should tell her."  
  
"Umi, if you're my friend you won't tell her," said Hikaru softly.  
  
"Hmm," said Umi analyzing the situation in her quick mind. "How about this, you have to do what I say, or else I'll tell Fuu,"  
  
"No way!" cried Hikaru, "that's bribery!"  
  
"Fine then," said Umi with a satisfied smirk. "I'll tell Ferio."  
  
Umi turned around, her long hair streaming out behind her as she smiled in fake innocence at Hikaru. Hikaru's hands were balled up in fists, how dare Umi threaten her like that! Then she remembered guiltily what she had done. Deep down Hikaru had known that what she did was wrong, but how could Umi blame her when Hikaru had only wanted to help Fuu? Hikaru thought for a moment of telling Fuu herself, but then Umi would surely tell Ferio and she did not want his unleashed anger up against her. "Oh what a fix I am in," she thought to herself. Umi had blackmailed her, and now if she didn't do everything said she said, Ferio…  
  
  
  
Fuu sat on her bed knees tucked beneath her chin. She was staring out at the stars as she heard a soft knock. Without waiting for a response Ferio entered. Fuu heard the soft click as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"hey Ferio!" exclaimed Fuu happily.  
  
Ferio sat down on Fuu's bed and sat across from her so he could look her in the face.  
  
"The stars are beautiful tonight," he said looking straight at Fuu.  
  
"Yes," said Fuu happily still looking outside.  
  
Ferio made his way behind Fuu and put his arms around her.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Fuu said leaning back so she could see him.  
  
"It's what I felt like doing," he replied simply.  
  
"It makes me kind of uncomfortable," said Fuu.  
  
"Too bad." Ferio had been too tired to think of anything else to say in reply.  
  
"Hey!" said Fuu again, this time giggling.  
  
"Hey yourself," said Ferio as he smelled her hair. It smelled of apple blossoms.  
  
Fuu tried to pull away but Ferio held her tightly, he was afraid to let go of her.  
  
"Now you're my prisoner," he said teasingly.  
  
Fuu laughed softly, "ok, I give up, I'm your prisoner."  
  
As Fuu leaned comfortably into Ferio's arms, she said, "but this means you'll have to take care of me."  
  
"That's ok, "said Ferio. "It's what I have always wanted to do.  
  
The chain of events was going a little too quickly for Fuu. "me-e?" she stuttered. Ferio simply hugged her as a reply, but suddenly an image of Ferio and Umi came into her mind. "What about Umi?" asked Fuu suspiciously.  
  
"We're just friends!" said Ferio, "I lo-"  
  
"Just friends?" cried Fuu, "you guys were acting like a lot more than just friends!"  
  
Ferio's face was pained as he replied, "Fuu, we're just friends, you just have to trust me…"  
  
Fuu scrambled off the bed with no resistance from Ferio this time. "I wish I could trust you, but you've mistreated my trust , you really hurt me. I thought I could trust you…. I want to trust you, but after seeing you with Umi…" Fuu trailed off.  
  
"Fuu," said Ferio softly as he got to his feet, "I would never want to hurt you, if my presence is unwanted I'll leave, I thought…never mind," Ferio muttered.  
  
Fuu watched with tears in her eyes as she watched Ferio walk out her door. Silently she cried, "no Ferio!, don't leave!" Silently she got down her journal…  
  
  
  
I love Ferio, I know I do. If I didn't love him he wouldn't be able to hurt me. He's so handsome, and so… well, he's perfect, he's Ferio the one and only. He said he had always wanted to take care of me today, and for a moment I was fooled, I actually thought he might have returned my feelings. True love only occurs in fairy tales, I know, but I thought just maybe, we seemed to be more than just friends, even though I know that we aren't. He probably assumed I had forgotten about the looks and smiles he and Umi have been exchanging for the past few days, he thought he could win me over and make me forget with a few simple words. Deep down I know Ferio wouldn't purposely hurt me, but he did. I feel like my heart was made of glass and he dropped it.  
  
Fuu sighed, she felt so alone lately. Ferio had been avoiding her ever since their last encounter with each other, Fuu had no desire to be any where near Umi anymore, and Hikaru had been avoiding her recently for no apparent reason. "And to think I thought my life was bad before all of this," thought Fuu glumly. Still it was very odd that Hikaru was avoiding her, they had been on great terms until a couple of days ago. Not only that but Ascot of all people wasn't talking to Fuu, she just assumed that it had something to do with the fact that lately all he had been doing is true to talk to Umi when she was obviously more interested in Ferio.  
  
Fuu pitied Ascot, she didn't mind her situation so much and in any case could deal with it, but Ascot wasn't used to this type of treatment. She remembered when Ascot, who was wringing his hands, shakily approached Umi. Fuu could have sworn that he was going to ask her out, but Umi cut him off before he was able to. Only 2 weeks left of vacation, and Ascot's time was running out. "Tomorrow will be a perfect chance," thought Fuu. The five of them were planning to go to the beach. Fuu still wasn't sure if she wanted to go, but she had to admit that the beach was one of her very favorite places to be, how could she resist?  
  
  
  
Ferio couldn't wait until tomorrow, Fuu was going to be there, of that he was sure of, she never could resist going to the beach. He smiled thinking about Fuu, tomorrow would be his chance to make it up to her, to prove that Fuu was who he… he loved.  
  
That Thursday dawned warm and sunny. It was really the perfect conditions for a beach trip, they ate breakfast, and then the five of them were off to the sandy shores of the ocean.  
  
The entire day was uneventful, several times Ferio tried to approach Fuu, but either Hikaru, Ascot, or Umi interrupted, or else Fuu herself ran away. By dinner time Ferio had become pretty discouraged, maybe she really didn't love him. The five of them ate dinner at a semi cheap restaurant which was relatively quiet. Fuu mostly looked down at her dinner, as did Hikaru for some reason. Ferio gazed at Fuu for most of the meal, and Ascot for the most part tried to make conversation. Umi was oddly quiet, she looked to be deep in thought. After dinner Fuu got up and left without so much as a word. Ferio walked after her.  
  
Fuu sat down at the water's edge. Her slender feet were wrapped in the see foam, and as she sat there an overwhelming desire to join her possessed Ferio.  
  
Hi Fuu," said Ferio.  
  
"Ferio, I'm sorry… I didn't mean it," said Fuu earnestly.  
  
"Fuu?! You aren't upset?"  
  
"Ferio, I'll do anything to make it up to you."  
  
"You shouldn't even be the one apologizing," said Ferio regretfully. "To lay the blame entirely on yourself is so wrong when I am the one to blame in the first place. I had led Umi on hurting you, and her in the process, how could I have been so selfish?"  
  
"You're not selfish!" exclaimed Fuu.  
  
"As long as you're happy, that's all I'll ever ask for," said Ferio lovingly.  
  
"As long as you're here I'll be happy," said Fuu smiling at Ferio.  
  
"You, you really mean it?" asked Ferio.  
  
"Of course I do!" said Fuu leaning her head on Ferio's shoulder. Ferio placed his arm around Fuu's waist. In this position Fuu and Ferio talked late into the night and into the morning.  
  
"Fuu?" asked Ferio cautiously.  
  
"Yes Ferio?"  
  
"What was bothering you before?"  
  
Fuu's back immediately straightened. "Um, nothing that you need to know, it's all in the past now."  
  
Ferio gazed at the slowly lightening sky, "remember when you said your life was a sunset?"  
  
Fuu nodded, "of course… but I was really upset that night, you shouldn't have-"  
  
"The sun is about to rise, it will be a new day, a new start for everyone," said Ferio.  
  
Fuu blushed slightly, "a new start for us?"  
  
Instead of answering Ferio turned his head towards Fuu and slowly brought his lips to Fuu's.  
  
  
  
Umi looked at the two of them regretfully, she knew that Fuu and Ferio were meant to be together, but she had fooled herself into thinking that she actually had liked Ferio, and that he had liked her back. The two of them were illuminated by the dawn's new colors, Umi looked away, she couldn't bare to see them.  
  
  
  
The sunrise is a new beginning symbolizing good. Ferio is teaching me not to be afraid of the sunset, but I can't help it. I'm terrified, what happens when the sun sets? The colors go away, the newness is gone, black fills in the gaps of time, Ferio will protect me, but I don't want that, it would mean that he would get hurt for me, I would never want ferio to get hurt. I must find a way to make him think I don't see the end, because some day it has to, and when that time comes I don't want him to be hurt. 


End file.
